Ravens Love
by ScarlettAnnabelleTuskino
Summary: i suck at summaries and hope you enjoy my RavenXOC yes because i just LOVE RAVEN!


(Scarlett-my OC well the picture of her is on my profile)

**Scarlett's POV**

I awoke in a strange room with this sickening feeling in my stomach. I sat up to breath just as I did the door opens and in walks a strange boy, he looked the age of 19 he was tall with dark green eyes and black hair I had to admit he was quite cute. "Ohaio,Scarlett -san" he said and I freaked out "How do you know my name?" I asked "and Who are you? Where am I?". I looked down and realized that I was in a huge shirt "AHHHH!" I yelled covering myself feeling my face growing hot I heard him snicker and threw my pillow at him. He simply stepped out of the way and said "I know you because your Lydia-san's sister your on this ship with your sister she's in the other room you were captured by Huxely and Lord Edgar brought you two here I am Raven." He bowed introducing himself and I asked "can I go se my sister" My sister Lydia is 18 with carmel colored hair bright green eyes and always whore a smile I looked totally different I am 17 have long raven black hair green eyes bordering on light and dark depending on the lighting and hardly ever whore a smile. Lydia and I are only sisters because I was adopted I ran away from my master when I was young and ended up on the streets Lydia found me one day and brought me home and that's been home ever since . Lydia and I get along really well considering we both have the same fae powers mine exceed hers to an extent . I was snapped out of day dreaming when I was handed a long sleeve dark purple dress. Raven walked out of the room and I got dressed the dress was a perfect fit . I rummaged through the small bag I brought with me and found my ribbon. I tied around my neck and stepped out into the hall. Raven was standing by the door waiting for me , when he saw me he started walking and I followed. We ended at the end of the hall where I found Lydia on a couch and Nico on the floor. Suddenly Lydia woke up and I ran over to her and hugged her. After I let go a Blonde man came out of a bathroom "ah, Your finally awake I wondered if you two would sleep forever " he said with a smile which pissed me off. Then Raven bowed and said "ohaio Lord Edgar". I stood and Helped Lydia to her feet lucky for her she was still dressed . "Raven, Get these two ready for dinner and by the way you will be accompanying miss Scarlett to dinner okay?". Raven bowed and answered then they left . After they left Lydia and I were talking about our situation "Well I do think Edgar is quite hansom" she said with a blush. "HA!" I yelled "I knew it!" she got mad of course and then yelled with an 'I know I'm right about this' look "Well I know for a fact you think Ravens cute!" someone chuckled behind me and I turned to face none other than Raven. In my mind I thought 'OH GOD! I've already been found out? SHIT! Now he has a reason to be a dirty minded pervert'. "Miss Scarlett" he said in his butler tone which I thought was funny "Would you like to stay in the same room as Miss Lydia as she gets ready?"

"HAI! I have no intentions of leaving my sister." And with that he came over to me and handed me Lydia's dress. After Lydia changed Raven came in and fixed her hair with these pink roses 'God I hate pink' I thought . I watched Raven do Lydia's hair he was good I wonder if he could do anything with my rats nest I'm forced to call hair. "Miss Scarlett" he said as he motioned me over "You know I'm fine with you calling me Scarlett or Scarlett-san or any other suffix but stop calling me Miss Scarlett it sounds too professional and I don't like it I don't want to be a Fairy doctor like Lydia" I paused "Its funny because here I am 17 and still wondering what I want to be I hear everyone's opinion on what I can do and should do but none of them help me find what I want to be." I sighed then looked in the mirror Raven was done but he was still listening t me Lydia too I wondered if I was talking too much. To break the awkward silence I asked Raven "Okay I see I'm done but I wanna know whens dinner?" they both snickered and I smiled when Raven quit he said "Dinner is in an hour I could get Lord Edgar and have him accompany you two or I could Leave"

"Its okay you can stay raven talk to us usually I play with the brownies to entertain myself while Lydia studies." I got off the chair I was in while Raven fixed my hair and sat on the couch facing Raven. I was looking at Raven and Realized something he wasn't a normal boy HE WAS A SPRITE! 'AW SHIT IM SCREWED!' I thought with a panicked expression on my face Raven must have been looking at me because he asked "What's wrong Scarlett-san?" I have to ask him I thought "A-a-are you a sprite?" now he had a shocked expression "How can you tell? I thought you and Miss Lydia had the same fae powers" he said still shocked "we do but mine exceed hers" I stated. I then looked at the clock and realized then time and then Edgar came in and looked at Lydia and said "You look beautiful but you'd look even more beautiful if you'd smile" she blushed and asked "why should I?" Then he stepped closer and asked her "Please ?" then he paused "For me?" and surprisingly she smiled then they locked arms like the wealthy do and left and Raven followed Edgars example so I let him since I had no clue what to do tonight. We entered the dinning room and found all these wealthy people raven followed Edger and we then found a table with 4 seats left Raven was a gentleman and pulled out my chair for me then seated himself and as did Edgar thank god I was next to Lydia other wise I would have freaked. All of a sudden some random man asks Raven and Edgar if we were their Fiancés and Edgar replied " Sadly no they won't allow us to call them more than friends" It was amusing to watch him lie through his teeth then someone asked if he was a descendent of the blue knight earl "Yes" he answered another lie if he were telling the truth he would have no aura but his aura is purple so that proves he's a liar. After being bombarded with questions one question stood out some woman asked him if he had residence in the fairy world. This is interesting I thought to myself when he answered all that came out was a yes then he said "Yes, but I can only take my wife there" and all the girls at the table 'awh'ed' because seriously who would be any competition to my sister then they stated that they believed in the blue knight earl but not the fairy world which pissed off my sister and she left with Edgar on her tail. After they left the conversation turned to us and since I can read minds I think reading Ravens mind at the moment wont be a bad thing. I looked at Raven and concentrated on his eyes since they stand out so much when I read his mind he had a plan I couldn't disagree with this plan yet 'cause he hadn't said it and then I froze because I felt a hand on mine under the table. I looked down to see the only hand on mine was Ravens and I looked at him and he mouthed "I have a plan but your going to hate it but just play along okay?" then he had a small smile on his face so I just nodded. When the conversation turned to us they asked if we ever thought about courting each other I blushed and Raven nodded. They then asked "are you two courting each other?" they asked skeptical I think they asked because of the redness of my face. Raven just nodded and said "We planned on telling Edgar and her sister soon but as you can see they have matters to attend to." 'Wow' I thought 'he can lie just like Edgar, Well he has been around him a lot I guess'. After the conversation left us we left to find Edgar and Lydia if I could tap into my energy field I could find Nico because he's always with her. Then I heard her get mad because someone mistook Nico's drink as hers again oh well. And since I've heard her get mad a lot of times I walked off . Not knowing where I was going I started looking over the ships railing and looking out at the ocean. 'Its a beautiful clear night' I thought to my self just when I felt a head rest on my shoulder I didn't bother to look over because I knew it was either Raven or Nico and judging by the weight I knew it was Raven. "Tonight is beautiful don't you think?" he asked I just nodded and focused on the full moon. Just when I got lost in thought I heard music playing and I felt Raven pull me from the rail and tried to make me start dancing. His attempt failed though because I tripped and landed on top of Raven. "echchchchchch" I said as I opened my eyes I was so close to Raven I could feel his breath my eyes looked up and found his and I got lost his eyes were full of sadness and worry but I saw a hint of happiness. I got up in time to hear footsteps coming this way "ah! Gomen'nasai Raven" I said freaking out usually I don't freak out when I fall but I fell on a boy usually when that happens they run like the worlds going to end. I dusted myself off and awaited the foot steps. Lydia came over to me and apologized for leaving me alone "ah don't worry about it I'm fine aren't I?" I asked and she laughed then I walked up to Edgar "so Edgar since there's only one bed in each room and only two rooms who's sleeping with who and if its opposite gender with opposite gender you touch my sister inappropriately I will personally kick your ass." I could feel Ravens stare on me but I didn't care I've fought a sprite before I know how to kill one but I couldn't kill Raven is the problem. "Well Lydia stays with me and Raven stays with you fair trade?"

"Ravens not something you can trade and neither is my sister by the way be careful I can tell when my sisters hurt" and with that I left Raven guided me back to the room Just when I realized I cant sleep tonight and there's a guy in my room. "um….Raven…..?" I asked "yeah?" replied "I don't have anything to sleep in I usually sleep in my corset and stuff but uhh….." I trailed off and I think he got what I meant "Well here" he said and handed me one of his shirts and turned around waiting for me to change. I stood there in shock wondering why he was being so nice to me "well are you going to change or am I going to have to change you myself?" he asked still turned around and I started changing. Once I was done I turned around and notices he was shirtless! "Raven have you forgotten that your in the company of a lady?" I asked not really minding that he was shirtless considering how hot he was. "No" he said "I just simply gave my shirt to you" he said laying back on the bed. "oh okay" Is all I said and I swear I'm either a baka or a retard. "OH! That's right I need a bath I said looking if he would move , he didn't . I think I'm alone on this one but I'm fine if he joined me he'd end up unconscious . I walked into the bathroom and, thank god ,found a towel I started the water and looked around for a place to lay my clothes. Once if found a place to lay my clothes my water was done I stepped in and the water felt really good. I washed my hair and my body then took some time to relax. I closed my eyes and then heard the door open then in stepped Raven 'god he has got to get better timing' I thought then realized he joined me in my bath. "Raven what are you doing can you not tell I'm taking a bath?!" I yelled at him

**Ravens POV**

"I know I just wanted to make sure you weren't stolen from us" I said nonchalantly which made her mad because she hit me and hard. "What in the world who would steal/hold me hostage ?!" she asked really loudly "Well for one Huxely he had your sister and Lord Edgar saved her and I was ordered to go get you" I said to her with my hands above my head. "you know you're a show off right? I cant put my hands up and cant stand or sit on my knees because of you" she was mad but I knew she liked me it was obvious like Lydia and Lord Edgar. I looked at her and noticed she hadn't even washed her hair properly. (AN: yes Ravens a perfectionist also a slight pervert and very un Raven like well you cant blame me that boy is too strict) I Reached over and grabbed her hand and pulled her to me and started fixing her hair. She thrashed around trying to get free of my grasp but it was useless so she stopped and relaxed. "thank you for calming down because you are quite strong for a lady." I told her because it was true she was really strong. I liked he too but I couldn't I had fulfill my promise to ermine. I sighed I missed my sister she's so lucky she still had her sister and she can see the fairies in this land and somehow even me. "are you even listening to a thing I've said?" she asked sounding sort of pissed off. "oh sorry I kind of spaced out" I said laughing nervously. "ug your hopeless I'm getting dressed" she said as she got out sadly for me I saw nothing wait 'what am I thinking' I thought to myself 'I have to follow my sisters orders'. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a small delicate hand under my chin lifting it to meet none other than Scarlett's face as she bent down close to my ear and whispered "good night" she paused "Raven-kun". It sent chills down my spine feeling her breath in my ear 'God' I thought 'this girl is going to kill me by the end of this' I smiled and then followed her out. When I got in the room I saw that her towel barely fit around her and I laughed she looked up and saw me and just sighed and said "you need better timing you know that" I just smiled at her and went to the closet where Lord Edgar left some of his clothes for me I grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and put the shirt on. I turned around to find Scarlett turned so I put on the pants and lay on the bed when she turned back around she just sighed and flopped on the bed. "Good night my Scarlett letter" I said as I pulled the covers over us and kissed her cheek making her blush which I just loved. I walked along a dark path following a familiar voice I couldn't place a name with it though. The path then opened up to a room with Red all over the floor and one body in the center. I walked over to the body seeing that it was a woman I only lifted the face slightly enough to see it what I saw disturbed me more than a little. It was Scarlett! I fell back in shock mumbling over and over "No nonononononnonononono…." I couldn't be she was right next to me how could she be dead? I shot up in a cold sweat breathing heavily now and it must have scared Scarlett because she turned to me and asked "What's wrong Raven?". I could hear worry drip off every silliable she spoke and all I could do was pull her to me she must have picked up how I felt because she hugged me back, Just then I heard a knock on the door and jumped it must have been the dream causing me to be on edge. I got up and opened the door and Lydia was there. "Raven Edgar needs you in his room patrol boats are here looking for the murderer and please bring my sister I trust you with her but I want to make sure shes safe okay?" the look on her face was a terrified and scared one "Hai" I said in a tone sounding on the verge of suicide. I went back and got her sister and handed her, her dress to get dressed. I put on my normal outfit and went to Lord Edgars room. Scarlett was following me the entire time when we entered Lord Edgars room he said well be leaving soon and at that very moment the navy entered the room and I watched from a distance so if they tried to hurt Lord Edgar I could kill them first and I think Scarlett was think the same thing for her sister. I watched Scarlett Reach under her dress and pull out a knife it was just like mine but hers was black with a red stone in the middle. She hid it behind her back so they couldn't see it. When they left I relaxed and so did Scarlett "Raven ,Scarlett" Lord Edgar said "Hai" we said in unison "Raven you and Scarlett protect Lydia after we get off the ship and onto the train and Scarlett I need you and your sisters ability to see fairys will you help me?" I knew this was coming so I stood there listening to the conversation and Lydia asking for pay and I brought the check book to Lord Edgar. Scarlett was amused at this and I agree it was kind of funny they fought like a married couple and that was just too funny. "Is that all you need because I was asleep and dreaming peacefully then Raven woke me up and now I'm here"

"That's all you two can leave"


End file.
